All In Black
by Gemjj
Summary: Cordelia visits a club one night, and gets more out of it than she bargined for from a vampire stranger... or so she thinks.


All In Black

By Gem

Disclaimer: Not mine, OK? So don't sue. :P

Author's Notes: If I told you the paring, it'd spoil the beginning, though it becomes pretty obvious after that! (Eventually becomes a three-way thing) Set in early season 2 Angel. Spike has his chip.

Rating: NC-17. Sexual nature. Swearing.

-

There was indisputably something about her. She had a certain aura about her that was making him churn with desire.

Sparks exploded through him every time they made eye contact. He couldn't even see her properly with that costume on - the mask did little favours to her face, but at least he still had the pleasure of her stunning soulful eyes that gazed at him deeply from beneath the black beaded shield.

She was thinking the same thing, he could tell. Curiosity sparkled in her eyes as they latched onto his, having trouble seeing past his own black mask and costume. He found his frustration reflected in her eyes at being unable to see all of her.

He made his way over to the stunning beauty – he couldn't stop himself, he was giving into gravity, being completely drawn to her.

His opinion of her improved as he passed through the dance floor and gained a closer look. There was only one thing about her he disliked; a single small silver cross was worn around her neck. She wore a tight black corset that ended just above her belly button it hugged her curves and slender figure, pushing up her breasts, which rose and fell in time with her breathing. Her skirt flowed out at her hips and he could only imagine her long smooth legs hidden beneath. Her wonderful dark long hair fell around her face in curls and drew his gaze to what he could see of her face. Her lips were painted dark red and her darkly made-up eyes glittered underneath her mask.

As he reached her, he silently held his hand, requesting a dance.

He watched, amazed, as a perfect smile brightened the whole room. He had never seen anything more astounding. He was sure the world stopped.

She placed her perfectly manicured hand in his, and he grinned as he saw they both wore the same nail polish to fit in with the black theme of the evening.

A new song started as he led her into the middle of the dance floor. A soft funky beat that couples were already moving sensually to.

They utter a word as he drew her dangerously close. He didn't care that she would immediately be aware of his excitement; he just wanted her close to him.

Her breasts pressed against him and he could hear the thumping of her blood around her body. Her scent was intoxicating; completely feminine, yet so powerful. She had a male aroma to her, it was faint, yet somehow familiar to him, it was one that he wasn't able to place, but he could tell well enough that it was not one of a lover.

He thought he might know her, she was somehow familiar, yet still never more so than a stranger. Whatever way he might have known her in the past, he was sure he had not known her in this way.

She would've had to have been numb from the waste down if she did not know of his erection by now, he didn't want to hide it either. He wanted this one. And not just to snack on.

She seemed to want the same thing as her body was pressed against him more attentively. She moved against him so gracefully and he struggled to keep himself together. No woman had affected him like this before; he wasn't sure why she did. It was… well, he wasn't sure how it would ever be described… it was her own personal quality that only she held that could affect him and he had no idea why or what it was… there was just something about her eyes, the way they never left his and the way they moved sensually with the rhythm of the music together.

He wanted her so much, but he pushed his throbbing errection to the back of his mind and concentrated on the music, following her lead and getting as close as possible.

Her smaller hand caught his, and as she spun around in his arms - breaking their intense eye contact, she placed the cooler hand on her stomach, and gently led it downwards under her skirt, just to where his fingertips met the top of her panties. And then upwards, continuing the pattern with the rhythm of the beat.

Soon, he took up the motion without guidance, breaking the pattern, rubbing both his hands along her warm smooth skin of her stomach in any direction, but coming dangerously close to the top of her panties from time to time.

His erection pressed against her, but he was not the only one excited, he opened his eyes and looked down, groaning to see she was caressing her breasts through the material of her corset.

Impulsively he grabbed one of her small hands, and for a second he kept it on her breast, feeling it move up and down, even the way she breathed was intoxicating.

Regrettably he moved away from her body, but kept a firm grip on her smaller hand as he led her through the crowed dance floor that was now full of horny couples in the same heated situation he had been in moments before.

He would've had her then and there, just like he knew many people would do; the club was known for it's opportunities to have sex with masked strangers on the dance floor; It was a downtown club in LA that he took many visits too. But he didn't want to just fuck her like all the rest - he wanted to taste her. And to turn her.

Stuff the pain in his head. He had to have this one at any cost.

-

She knew what he was the moment he held his hand out to her and she took it. His hands were so cool. And there definitely was no heartbeat. But there was something about him, and from the intense looks across the room for half the night she couldn't just turn away. For some reason, she had to have more.

Besides, she'd told herself he couldn't exactly turn all 'grrr' on her in the middle of the dance floor, but now he was leading her off into the night she found she still couldn't walk away. She fingered the cross around her neck and sighed as he opened the side door, leading her into an alley… he'd better be worth your life, Cordy. She thought, knowing that if she somehow got out of him killing her, her best friend certainly would in the morning when she returned home smelling all vampire-y.

-

Cordelia had never been happier when she awoke, her heart still thumping away in her chest. She had been really lucky; she didn't even have any marks on neck.

She looked at the sleeping male next to her and gently moved closer, tempted to move the mask. Her hand was inches away from his face when he groaned and shifted a little.

Cordy's hand shot away, and she quickly came to her senses. Why wake the vamp-guy up and let him suck her dry when she could just quickly gather up her stuff and sneak out with all her blood?

She sighed in relief at entering her apartment, she had made it home with her life, and man, she was tired. She considered how late she would be able to get away with in the morning for getting into the office for an extra few precious hours in bed.

-

"Cordelia."

Cordy let out a yelp and her hand swatted the light switch, filling the dark room with a bright light.

Relief and anger flooded through her at pretty much the same speed, "what the hell do you think you were doing scaring me like that? You big vampire banana head!"

Angel just came forward. Shutting her apartment door for her, "where have you been?"

"Oh, just at this club." He raised an eyebrow at her and just stared for a few seconds, waiting to see if she would break, she didn't.

Angel tugged the mask from her hand, his gaze met hers, "Cordy, we talked about this place."

Grabbing the mask back off him Cordy headed into her bedroom, "I wish I'd never told you the name of the place!"

He followed, "I'm glad you did. Cordelia, the stories I've heard of this place -"

"I know, I know, but that was what? 100 years ago?"

"A few weeks ago, I read about it in the paper. Cordy, it's a club that sells itself by ensuring people get to meet for sex. And the masks ensure that identity stays a secret if people wish. Plus, did I mention fucking happens on the dance floor?"

"I kinda noticed that the first time I went there a couple of months ago." If Cordelia was secretly honest, the idea of it was a turn on. Although she would never, ever do it, she would never have the confidence.

"Cordelia, you're only twenty years old, I jus -"

"No, Angel! You're not my dad, okay! 'Cause eeew for that thought! … I AM twenty years old, and unlike some people around here, I actually have a life! I'd like to use it to have a good time, OK?"

"Fine! But at this place? There are a million other places you could go!"

"I happen to like this place!" She informed him angrily, turning to her mirror, brush in hand as she began to untangle her hair.

"Do you get laid?" His husky voice shot through her and made her shiver.

"WHAT?" Cordy glared at the spot in the mirror where she knew he'd be standing.

"Is that why you like it? You get no strings attached sex?"

"Angel, I –" Before she could finish, Angel had stepped up behind her at the mirror and inhaled.

She elbowed him away, "what the hell are you doing?" … Great, now he's gonna know I slept with a vamp, she thought, still glaring into the mirror.

Angel grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him, "you fucked Spike?"

"Look, I knew what he was, and at first we were just dancing and I didn't think he was stupid enough to go all 'grrr' in the middle of the club, and actually, I have the cross you gave me on –" a hand went to her neck and she realised it was no longer there. "But he didn't actually make a move for my neck, and for your information, he WAS a good lay!" She took in a breath, "… Did you just say Spike?"

Angel nodded, and Cordelia had a flash;

Bleached blonde hair of Spike… Bleached blonde hair of mystery vamp guy.

The way Spike held himself… The way mystery vamp guy held himself.

The way Spike lit a cigarette and smoked… the way she had watched mystery vamp guy smoke at the beginning of the evening.

The way Spike smirked… The way mystery vamp guy smirked.

The black on black look for Spike… The black on black look with extra mask for mystery vamp guy.

"Oh my GOD!"

Angel raised an eyebrow, "you didn't know it was Spike?"

Cordy shook her head, completely dazed. For a second, he had to let himself smirk, the situation this girl had gotten herself in was highly amusing.

Then it actually sank in.

"CORDELIA! You slept with a complete stranger! Never mind the fact that you knew he was a vampire and you let him take you off anyway! What is wrong with you!"

"What's wrong with me! The question we need to be asking is what's wrong with Spike? Why'd he ask me to dance and stuff and take me off and then not make one move to kill me? I mean, that's obviously going to be the reason he wanted to dance with me, right?"

"Not if he didn't know it was you."

"Of course he did, one sniff and I have Cordy Chase written all over me! And never mind smelling of me, I probably reek of you the amount of time we spend together!"

Angel shrugged, "well, you don't smell that much of me after a shower, and you and Spike never really knew each other that well, he might not recognise your scent."

"I actually smell of you?"

"Yeah, like you said, we spend a lot of time together."

"But I didn't actually mean it… that's foul!"

"I smell foul?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes, "no, just the thought of having your smell on me… eew!"

"Well, it's actually a good thing, if a vamp or demon smells me on you, they know you're taken and should stay clear."

"Taken?"

"Well, kinda like owned." Angel knew it had been the wrong thing to say the second it passed his lips.

"OWNED?"

"Um, maybe not owned exactly."

"Well, your scent certainly worked like a charm tonight when Spike went running from me!" She bit back sarcastically.

"Like I said, it isn't that strong after a shower."

"But Spike would've smelt it! You guys were the Scourge Of Europe, close proximity much back then?"

"Well… maybe he did know it was you, just got **distracted** from having you as a meal!"

Cordy's eyes narrowed, this was getting too heated, "can we discuss this in the morning?"

"We're discussing it **now**! I've got to get some sense into you!"

Cordelia calmed herself down, and spoke more evenly, "Angel, I'm not doing this with you now," she pleaded with him with her eyes, "besides, it'll be light out soon, you may as well opt out of the walking through sewers thing, since I'm gonna be all **smelling** of you later."

"Fine. But were not done here."

Cordy nodded, "fine."

Angel kept her gaze for a moment, before heading for the door.

"Oh, and Angel?" He turned, "no going to find and kill Spike, okay?"

"He might come for you."

"He was completely out when I left him, and he ain't gonna be able to come when it's all sunny." She sighed, "and thinking about it, I don't think he did realise it was me."

-

Cordy entered the hotel the next day praying Angel hadn't opened his mouth to Wes and Gunn about Spike. She'd even come to work a little earlier than usual, so Wes and Gunn shouldn't be in yet; she wanted to finish off their "talk" once and for all.

She heard Angel talking as she went to push the door; it had already been open a crack and she leaned in, intrigued to who had come in this early. A rich client, she hoped.

"In love? That's a bit much for one night," she could almost hear the humour in Angel's voice.

"It's not a joke, mate. You weren't there so keep your bloody trap shut."

Cordelia totally froze. Her blood ran cold as the strong cockney voice hit her.

"You didn't even know who she was, Will."

That confirmed it, it was Spike. Cordy bit her bottom lip and her hand rose to her head and she began hitting it repeatedly. Why, why, why, why does this always happen to me, she wondered.

"I know she was someone special." Cordelia raised an eyebrow, and she ceased hitting herself on the head. "There was something about her… I mean, yeah, she was completely fucking **hot** and I'd shag anyone with a booty like that any day, but… there was something else… her smile and eyes were completely stunning – and I don't mean in the beautiful sense of the word, it's like, I looked at her and all was completely still. The world stopped moving and there was just us… it was amazing, Angel. – Is that what you felt for Buffy?"

"Not exactly, I –"

Angel didn't get to finish, the younger vampire was off again, and Cordelia didn't know whether she should be completely in shock, or grinning her head off, "she had this very sexy little corset thingy on – and man, it's the most annoying piece of material I have ever known! It's been so long since I've had to undo one, but fuck! I thought that thing was **glued** to her!"

"Spike –" Angel started. And Cordy had a horrible feeling her best friend was gonna give the game away.

"Shut up, Angel. Don't you wanna hear about the best shag of my entirely long life?"

"Well, not –"

"So, when I finally got the retched thing off, man! What a body! I couldn't keep my hands off her! The most perfect pair of tits I have ever seen, and I've seen a bloody lot!"

Cordelia could feel herself turning crimson, and looking down at her outfit, wished she'd worn something a little… well, more. How was she gonna look at Angel after this?

"And bloody hell, she has got to be the Queen of blow jobs, I'm telling ya! I have never come so hard before – not even with **you** and you are fucking wild! And when I'd got the skirt off her, and her cute little blood red thong, man was she hot for me!"

"I –"

"Angel, shut up for god's sake!" No, Angel, open your big broody mouth and talk! You don't wanna hear this, Cordelia thought, cringing.

"And we just," Spike let out a low whistle, "we were wild, I'm telling ya! You have to come back there with me tonight to see if she's –"

"Why've I gotta come?"

"'Cause I have gotta get you laid, mate! And she is the woman to give you a helping hand, if you know what I'm sayin'!"

Angel snorted, "You're letting me have her? I thought you said you loved her?"

Cordy's ears picked up. Love? Spike loved her?

"Letting you have her? No fucking way! I'm just letting you **share** her." There was a pause and Cordy leaned in, "I've just, missed you, y'know?"

Cordelia blinked, huh?

"Huh?"

"We had good times, Angel, remember? You're pretty good in the sack."

Cordelia's eyes widened, ok-ay, she thought.

"You weren't so bad yourself."

I'm so **not** hearing this, Cordy thought, hiding her eyes behind her hand.

"All we need is this chick and we'd all be having the perfect orgasms all night long… and day too, if we find a nice dark spot!"

"I can't, Spike, my curse."

"Ah, that's why I'm here."

"What?"

"Willow found you a permanent soul keeping thing, it's a potion. We kept it quiet, didn't know if you'd want Buffy to know. Here,"

Cordelia's mouth was hanging open. Angel has his soul, she thought, smiling to herself, way-to-go Willow!

It was all completely quiet and Cordy knew her best friend was still taking it all in.

"What do I have to do?" Angel asked, his voice suddenly throaty.

"Have a sip, have a fuck, have a sip, have a fuck and so on… that's why there's a whole 2 litres there."

There was another drastically long pause before Angel spoke again, "Why wouldn't you tell Buffy?"

"Word has it from Wesley you and that Cordelia chick are getting very close. Apparently, the watcher reckons that you've both fallen for each other, only you ain't realised it yet."

Cordy frowned, why'd Wes think that? Is he flippin' mental? Angel's my best friend, who happens to be extremely hot, is all!

"If you believe that, then why do you want me to meet this mystery woman of yours?"

"'Cause before you get settled into a relationship, I'd like to have one night of fun with ya myself," Spike replied sheepishly.

"You're being very open with your feelings," Angel commented.

"Must be this chip in me 'ead."

"A chip in your head?"

"Bloody hell! With all the phone calls between Willow and Wesley, you woulda thought she'd mentioned that I'm neutered! – Especially since they find the time to talk about you and the cheerleaders love connection, Jeez! … So, what do ya say?"

Cordelia leaned in, "I think, Cordelia and I…" she couldn't breathe, "might have a certain… thing." A certain thing? She just thought he was a total hottie and all of a sudden they have a **thing**? "I mean, I don't know about her… but… when she smiles, it's…" It suddenly clicked what he wanted to say, "it's like the world has stopped moving and there's just us… utterly amazing sensation."

Cordy swallowed, when Angel smiles at me, it's amazing, she realized. When he looks at me sometimes the world quietens and it's like we're the only two people in existence… oh, fuck! I'm in love with my best friend! But… the other night, Spike, he had the same effect, god damn it!

"I didn't mean that mate, I meant about tonight, you up for it or what?"

"Spike, you love this girl?"

"The world stopped for the two of us last night, and that was just with a look. If you define the world stopping for you and cheerleader as being in love, then you may as well say I've fallen, hook, line and sinker."

"You don't know anything about her?"

"Then that's saying something, huh? I don't know her and I love her? Imagine my capacity to love her when I learn everything about her?"

Angel let out a short of coughing sound, "and what would you do if meeting her tonight, she were to have the same effect on me?"

"If she was willing, I'd share. You're kinda special to me too, Angel, in a totally un-girly way… put you're still a poof."

"Look who's talking…"

"But that ain't gonna happen. You're in love with Cordelia, right?"

"We'll see."

We'll see? What the fuck was that supposed to mean, huh? Cordelia glared angrily at the door. Stupid vampire!

"Anyway, I'm popping upstairs for a shower, you mind?"

"Not at all."

"You got a map for this place? Might get lost." Spike joked, as his voice became more distant.

Cordy swallowed, stuff being early, she thought, spinning on her heel and rushing away from the door, no way could she handle Angel at the moment – never fucking mind about Spike!


End file.
